In particular in structural engineering, here in turn especially in facade engineering, tension cable elements are frequently employed. In this context, tension cable elements feature a cable and cable end anchorages with the aid of which the cable can be fastened for instance at the supporting structure or else the carrying structure of a building. Then, facade elements, such as glass panels, plastic panels or metal panels can be secured onto the tension cable elements.
Conventionally, such a cable construction is dimensioned and configured in such a manner that the resistance of the tension cable elements is higher than the maximum stresses to be expected, for instance as a result of wind loads, thermal loads, dead loads, pre-loads etc. in addition to relevant security factors. In order to limit deformations of the cables and the facade upon exposure to ordinary stresses, extremely robustly configured cable elements exhibiting large preload forces and breaking forces are utilized. Upon exposure to extraordinary stresses, for instance as a result of vehicle collision or explosion shock waves, high loads are transmitted to the supporting structure, so that the supporting structures are required to be statically configured so as to withstand such extraordinarily high stresses, in order to therefore prevent destruction of the main building supporting structure and hence destruction of the building per se. This aspect gives rise to high constructional complexity and increased costs.
Moreover, for instance from Document DE 2 053 832 A an element having a predetermined breaking point is known which has a determinate number of bars arranged between two connecting elements. The bars are configured in such a manner that two or more bars break at a predetermined point when a preset tensile force has been exceeded, whereby the released cable end is captured by the unbroken bars.